This invention relates to removing oil from the surface of another liquid. In one of its aspects this invention relates to adsorbents which are oleophilic and hydrophobic. In another of its aspects this invention relates to mechanical means for causing oil slicks to sink beneath the surface of the liquid upon which they float. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to the recovery of oil from the surface of another liquid.
The recovery of spilled oil from the surface of a body of water has become a major environmental problem. With a large amount of various oils being transported by water routes, the probability of major spillage by accident in transport or transfer from the transporting means has increased dramatically. Contamination of the environment with floating, oily waste has also become a prevalent concern. Although extensive effort has been expended to prevent spillage, leakage, contamination seepage, and other sources by which oil contamination of water surfaces occurs, the problem of removing oily contaminant from the surface of bodies of water still remains.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing oil from the surface of other liquids. It is another object of this invention to provide use of an adsorbent material which will agglomerate oil floating on the surface of a liquid and from which the oil can be easily separated. It is still another object of this invention to provide mechanical means for causing an oil slick to be efficiently adsorbed onto an adsorbent material and the combination of materials caused to sink below the surface of the liquid.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will bcome apparent upon reading this specification, studying the drawing, and the appended claims.